Black MIDI Team
The Black MIDI Team (commonly referred to as the BMT) is a group of YouTubers and non-YouTubers who compose Black MIDIs. The team has been in operation for a couple years and steadily moved up in notoriety. The Black MIDI Team was founded by TheTrustedComputer and TheSuperMarioBros2 around 2012. Since its inception, people periodically join the team. It is important to mention that there are many black MIDI video makers that are in the community, just not in the team, who upload sporadically. Note that there are much more people participating in the Black MIDI Community and that the team is not the central authority to the genre. Most, but not all of them, are fans of black MIDIs. The BMT was also known to manage the BMC discord from 2016 until 2019 and the older Google+ community (closed). Branches In 2014, the BMT-S rank/branch was created with the function to manage the team with the leaders and few selected high ranked members. In 2015, when Gingeas became leader, he depreciated the old rank system and started a new branch system for the BMT, some notable changes were the addition of the BMT-N branch and the restructuration of the BMT system In 2019, the BMT depreciated the BMT-N branch and expected to be closed after the last BMT-N members get promoted The BMT currently have 2 active branches as of today. * BMT-S: This branch is composed by leaders and all high ranked members. * BMT-A: The main BMT branch, is composed by all the BMT Members. Depreciated branches/ranks: * Low level Member: Limited BMT member rank, people who joined the BMT recently started with this rank, some members, notably Gingeas didn't like the idea and this rank got depreciated by the current BMT-N branch in 2015 * BMT-N: The newcomers branch, they are not really BMT Members, but as a newcomer, depreciated as of 2019. Involvement with the BMC and the community During 2014, Keppy hosted an Skype chatroom for the Black MIDI newcommers as an alternative chat instead of using the primary BMT one, closed months later and never had a successor until the BMT-N chatroom was created In Q2 2015 the BMT founded the Black MIDI Google+ Community, which was managed by the BMT and existed until Google+'s demise in 2019. Since the creation of the BMT-N branch in 2015, a separate Skype chatroom was made for the newcomers, mantained until early 2017 when the BMT and BMC fully migrated to discord. In Januray 2016 the Black MIDI Community discord was created, originally a private server for the BMT and BMT-N, but later, in september 2016 it opened to the public and was managed by the BMT-S branch until Q1 2019 In February 2019, the BMT started to disassociate with the BMC Community discord management effectively separating the BMT from the BMC and no longer requiring BMT member status for begin staff and removing any extra privileges for non-staff BMT members. The BMT currently uses their own private chatrooms as of today Members Specializations: * Blacker - Make Black MIDIs * Recorder - Make videos of Black MIDIs * Technical - Technical stuff related to Black MIDIs * Soundfont - Create Soundfonts * Developer - Create MIDI related programs Ranks: * BMT-S+ - Leader * BMT-S - High ranked member * BMT-A - regular BMT member